Grey
by homegrownoregano
Summary: Deek must use skills he learnt on an old undercover op to fix a beauty mistake Kensi makes. (Based of prompt from tumblr - Densi x One shot)


"Don't come in!" She yelled through her bathroom door, only serving to cause Deeks to panic more. He had come round to her house with dinner and beers, something that happened almost nightly now. This evening however, she had refused to let him in, panic clear in her voice. He pleaded with her to let her in, not believing her as she tried to assure him she was okay. Remembering the spare key she had given him, he opened the door, only to see her with the hood of her robe pulled up over her head, running into her bathroom.

"Kensi are you hurt." he spoke softly, never seeing his partner like this. He was surprised when a giggle erupted from behind the closed door.

"No." she finally spoke. "I'm just fine. I'll come out if you promise you won't laugh?" She asked, her voice more timid than usual. A small 'uh-huh' was his only response, confused by his partners actions. The metal pulled away from the door and it slid across the wood, unlocking the space between them. It was a few seconds however, before the door slowly creeped open and she exited the bathroom. Her robe was still pulled up over her head. Taking a deep breath in, she threw the hood off her head and Deeks let out a whimper. It was a whimper of pain. Because he was trying, so mightily hard, not to laugh at the sight in front of him.

Kensi was blonde. Well some parts of Kensis hair was blonde. Other parts were orange, some green, one patch had turned the colour of mud, other patches bright peach in colour.

"How?" he asked, it was all he could ask, biting on his cheeks in an attempt not to laugh at his partners situation.

"Oh god, its so bad Deeks." she said, almost laughing herself. He reached his hand up, taking a lock of her hair in his hands,

"Nah, I think you look just peachy." That earned him a punch. But it was worth it. The two of them locked eyes and fell into a fit of giggles. After she was finally able to calm down she explained.

"I was brushing my hair a few days ago and I saw a grey hair. A grey hair Deeks. That's okay for you with your whole Mr. Blonde-i-ness." she said, faking anger as he continued to giggle at her misfortune. "Seriously Deeks, grey stands out on dark hair." Seeing he was about to lose it again she pressed on, ignoring the smile playing on his face. "I bought a bottle of hair dye, _identical_ to my natural hair colour. But something went terribly wrong."

"Understatement of the year princess." he said, a smirk growing on his face. "I'll be back in ten minutes." He yelled as he grabbed his keys and made his way out of the door. He sped through the city, making use of the privilege the badge often gave. It was a small perk he was only happy to take. The particular store he wanted to get to closed at 8pm and he only had twenty minutes to get there. He made it just as they were closing and managed to charm his way inside, picking up a few things before heading back to her house.

Walking in the door, she had yet to take her hood back down, almost as though she was hiding her head from herself. Entering her house, he dropped the bag on the table. His hands fell behind his back. It was even funnier this time, as he could see little specks of blonde falling out the front of the hood, giving her away.

"I need to see the damage, Monroe." She grimaced lightly at yet another name he was sure to call her for the rest of her life. She kenw so long as he was the one calling her it she wouldn't she dropped the hood, he pulled out his phone snapping pictures. Charging at him she tried to grab the phone as he yelled something about it being an insurance policy for the future. Knowing it was futile she went to her kitchen, grabbing some beers from the fridge she asked where he had gone. Before he could answer she saw the set up he had created in the living room. A chair had been pulled to the centre of the room, her small table pulled into place beside it, covered in small tubs filled with a dark dye, brushes, scissors and foil strips.

"I went undercover for six months in a hairdressers." he explained as she tried to process the scene. "They were bringing in cocaine inside boxes of hair dye. I may have picked up some tricks." Deeks had no reason to lie. Her hair really couldn't be worse she reasoned. She sat in the chair, throwing on her recorded episodes of Americas Next Top Model. They watched tv as he worked, happy comfortable silences broken only by funny comments aimed at the contestants on tv.

The next morning Nell came over to the bullpen and touched the brunettes hair. It had more shine than she'd ever seen it, and had cut only a inch from the bottom yet it had dramatically changed her look.

"Wow Kens, who does your hair, it looks amazing." Deeks was sitting across the bullpen watching as she was getting flustered from the questioning the tech was giving her She couldn't say herself. That would have been an obvious lie. If she said Deeks, that led to a whole host of questions. Enjoying his partner fight for words he eventually chimed in.

"An old friend of my worked for Vidal once, they happened to be in town." They nodded and went about their day. Kensi sighing in relief that no one had known. After a quiet day at work, they threw their bags over their shoulders debating on what to get for dinner but before they had left the building Hetty shouted Deeks back.

"So, when can I book myself in for an appointment with you Mr. Deeks" She smiled. Laughing at Kensi as she walked away. Not turning to yell one last comment. "I think you suited blonde Ms. Blye."


End file.
